The New Girl
by PugfromtheBlackLagoon
Summary: After Zatanna's father is possessed by Doctor Fate, Artemis is there to comfort her. However, during their time spent together, something more arises. And this is all put at risk when Sportsmaster kidnaps Zatanna to get to Artemis!
1. Lost in Fate

The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Young Justice characters. They are property of DC Comics and Cartoon Network.**

_**A/N: I have tweaked with the ages a bit, so both Artemis and Zatanna are sixteen, and Robin is fifteen. Everyone else has their regular age. This is my first femmeslash, so bear with me.**_

**Chapter One: Lost in Fate**  
Artemis is helping Zatanna pack up her things into the Cave. Zatanna's father had just become the new host to Doctor Fate, turning Zatanna into an emotional wreck.

Zatanna sees a photo of her father and begins crying. She sits down and Artemis sits down next to her. She comforts her and says everything will be okay. Zatanna looks her in the eye and smiles. She tells Artemis "Thank you so much, Artie. I couldn't ask for a better friend." She continues to sob and hugs Artemis tightly.

Artemis was barely able to resist kissing Zatanna. You see, Artemis was secretly a lesbian. She had known for a while, and she had a crush on her best friend. All she wanted was to hold Zatanna tightly and make all her troubles go away.

Zatanna pulls away and smiles at Artemis. Artemis puts a hand on Zatanna's cheek and is thinking to herself "You shouldn't be doing this. Dammit Artie she just lost her dad! Be a good friend. Some things are worth waiting for."

Artemis takes her hand down but Zatanna grabs it and keeps it in place. Artemis smiles and Zatanna actually starts to lean in, causing Artemis to become beyond happy.

It had to be at that moment that Batman appears in the doorway telling them that the League would like to speak with Zatanna. She gives an apologetic look to Artemis and goes with Batman, leaving Artemis alone. She sheds a tear and looks at the photo of Zatanna and her dad. She lifts up and says "Why couldn't you ever be like that?" thinking of her father.

Later that day, after Zatanna is all packed up Artemis is about to head home. Zatanna catches up with her and says "Thanks for helping me unpack, and for being a really good friend." As she says this, she grabs Artemis's hand and smiles.

"It's the least I can do, Zee. You didn't deserve this."

Zatanna smiles and kisses Artemis on the cheek. She smiles once more and says "I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Artemis can reply, Zatanna is gone, leaving her with a confused smile. The zeta-tubes activate and teleport her to a phone booth in Gotham, not far from her apartment. She climbs up the fire escape of the closest building and starts running across the rooftops to get to her home.

She opens the window to her room and climbs in to find her mom waiting for her, looking disappointed.

"Where have you been young lady?"

"Mom, I was at the cave-"

"You promised you would be back by midnight. Do you know what time it is? 3:00."

"Mom, I-"

"When you didn't come home on time I thought you weren't coming back! I couldn't lose you like I lost Jade!"

Artemis sees her mother start to cry. She walks over to her and gets on her knees.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I should've called. But my friend, Zatanna, she just lost her dad and she didn't have any other family to turn to. I had to keep her company and help her through it." Artemis starts crying as she says this.

After a little bit, her mother stops sobbing and looks at Artemis. She says "This Zatanna, is she, someone special?"

Artemis chuckles. She had come out to her mom about a month ago.

"I don't know. I like her, she might like me, but I just don't see anything happening any time soon."

Her mother hugs her and says everything will work out fine.

Artemis wakes up the next morning and looks at the clock. It says '10:37 A.M.'

"Good thing it's Saturday." Artemis is about to pull the covers back over her head when she remembers everything that happened with Zatanna. She rips the covers off and puts her costume on as fast as possible, forgetting to put up her hair, leaving it long and messy. She leans her head into the living room and tells her mom she is going to the cave.

"Have a good day, Artemis."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you to."

And with that, Artemis left. She is about to drop down to the phone booth when she sees Robin activating it. She gulps and ducks down. He looks back and doesn't see anyone. He smirks and walks into the phone booth.

"Recognized: Robin. B01"

He is teleported away and Artemis jumps down. She counts to 100 in her head to space out the times of their arrivals and enters.

"Recognized: Artemis. B07"

Artemis is teleported into the cave. She sees Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin playing a video game, apparently a Justice League game (with Robin and Kid Flash playing as their mentors, and Superboy playing as Captain Marvel), as Aqualad watches them, clearly not understanding the surface-dweller technology. She looks over to the kitchen to find Miss Martian helplessly trying to cook something that she thinks is chicken.

She walks into Zatanna's room to find her sitting on her bed, sobbing. Artemis sits down next to her and asks "How are you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess. M'Gann and Conner have been nothing but nice and considerate."

"Wow, Superboy must really feel bad. I don't I've ever seen him be either of those."

Zatanna chuckles at this comment and once more starts to hold Artemis's hand. Artemis blushes and asks "Have you thought about what things are gonna be like here?"

"Not really. I haven't had much time. Thank you for caring so much."

"I can't help it. I can't stand to see you hurt. _That_ hurts _me_."

Zatanna looks at Artemis and smiles. All of a sudden Zatanna jerks Artemis into a hug, squeezing her tightly. Artemis gives in almost immediately and hugs her back. They remain that way for a long time, until Miss Martian appears in the doorway telling them that Batman has a mission for them. They pull apart, both looking slightly disappointed, but they go with M'Gann for the briefing.

As the team is lined up Batman tells them that his radios have been detecting major seismic activity in an area of Africa. Kid Flash says "Hey, I know that place." Pointing to the map "That's Gorilla City!"

"Yes. We have reason to believe it is under attack, once more, by Grodd. Your mission is to get into Gorilla City, find Grodd, stop him, and locate his Earthquake machine, and destroy it. also, he's managed to put most of Gorilla City under his control, so don't expect a welcoming committee."

"Great." Says Robin, sarcastically.

"Move out."

The team enters the Bio-Ship. Zatanna sits next to Artemis and this time, Artemis holds Zatanna's hand, in an attempt to comfort her. Zatanna smiles and blushes, quickly looking away, but keeping her hand in contact with Artemis's.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Please leave a review. Also, I made up the Gorilla City mission, the one where they assist the League in taking down the Flying Fortresses will be their next mission. Also, expect a guest appearance from Cheshire. Whoops, spoiler!**

**~PugfromtheBlackLagoon**


	2. Attack on Gorilla City

The New Girl

**Chapter Two: Attack on Gorilla City**  
The Bio-Ship arrives in front of the force field concealing Gorilla City. Superboy asks how they're supposed to get in. Zatanna says "Let me try something. Laever alliroG ytiC!" (Reveal Gorilla City!) The magic spell strikes the barrier, shooting it back at Zatanna. She falls to the ground and Artemis rushes over to her. She asks "Ohmygod, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, ow, eventually."

M'Gann pipes up "Hello, Megan! Why don't I just phase through the shield barrier, find the force field generator and shut it off!"

"Good idea, gorgeous." Says Kid Flash, earning a slap on the back of the head from Artemis. M'Gann becomes intangible and goes through the force field.

About five minutes later the force field dissolves and Robin says "That's our cue! GO!"

The team runs in to find an army of gorillas pointing guns at them. Zatanna smirks and says "Snug nrut otni sekans!" (Guns turn into snakes!) and all of the gorilla's guns turn into snakes. Robin tells them to go.

Kid Flash speeds into the midst of the city, no doubt to find M'Gann. Aqualad tells Superboy to follow Kid Flash. He nods and jumps after him.

Artemis shoots three gorillas at once but two more tackle her. Zatanna saees this and angrily yells "Teg ffo fo simetrA!" (Get off of Artemis!) and all of the gorillas go flying off. Artemis gets up and thanks her. She says "Hey, this was just what I needed to take my mind off of everything."

"Artemis! Zatanna! Find the earthquake machine. Kaldur and I are going to find Grodd! GO!" yells Robin. Artemis nods and the two of them run in the opposite direction. When they reach their destination they have actually ended up at Grodd's castle.

"Wait, I thought this is where the Earthquake machine was." Says Zatanna.

"That's what the coordinates say. Grodd must have screwed with them. wait, that means Robin and Kaldur have gone to the Earthquake machine instead!"

Robin and Aqualad arrive in front of a coliseum. They are both confused and have a similar conversation to the one had by Artemis and Zatanna. Aqualad says "We'll have to compromise. Kid, Superboy, go to the coordinates I'm sending you. M'Gann, meet up with Artemis and Zatanna at Grodd's palace. They could use help."

Artemis and Zatanna are fending off multiple gorillas while Grodd watches them from his throne, laughing. Suddenly, the roof begins cracking open and M'Gann comes flying in. She controls the gorilla forces to be lifted up into the air and she spins them around multiple times finally forcing them to crash out of the castle. Artemis and Zatanna stare in awe and M'Gann shrugs. Grodd sends a psychic blast at her. She screams and falls.

Artemis catches her and asks if she is okay. She nods and says she will be fine. Zatanna yells "ddorG ll-" (it would be 'Grodd fall into the ground) but Grodd sends a psychic pulse at her. This angers Artemis and she sends a barrage of arrows at him.

He stops them in midair and says "Please, human, do not humiliate yourself. You are not even worth my concern." He sends a psychic blast but M'Gann gets in front of her and counters it.

"Well then maybe I am!" They begin having a psychic war.

Artemis rushes over to Zatanna, who is hurt. She asks what happens.

"One of those gorillas got me in the leg."

"It's bleeding. Don't worry I think I can fix it."

"That's, ow, that's reassuring." She said sarcastically.

Artemis pulls out a bandage from her built and starts wrapping it around Zatanna's leg.

"So now you store stuff in your belt? Who are you, Batman? Ow."

"Sorry, there's no delicate way to do this. And who are you calling Batman?"

Zatanna chuckles at this and says "You know I could just heal it with magic."

"I don't care. Your hurt and I'm pretty sure performing a spell would put even more pressure on you."

"It probably would. Thanks."

"Any time. Done."

Zatanna looks down at her bandaged leg and half-smiles half-frowns. Artemis asks what is wrong and Zatanna says "I don't think I've ever had a real injury like this. Dad was always over protective, and if I got hurt he would just heal it with magic." As she says this she gets sad. Artemis comforts her and tells her not to think about that.

"Then what should I think about?"

"I don't know, something happy."

Zatanna holds Artemis's hand and says "Then how about I think about this." She releases her hand and cups Artemis's face. She slowly leans in and meets her lips with Artemis's. She immediately returns the favor and kisses Zatanna back. It feels as if they could remain that why forever.

M'Gann finally overpowers Grodd and accidentally sends him into a psychic coma (much like she will later do to Psimon). She is at first shocked but then proud of herself. She looks back at Artemis and Zatanna and sees them kissing. She widens her eyes but then smiles.

They take notice of M'Gann and pull apart. They try to explain, but only end up stuttering.

"Hey, I don't care. You make each other happy and that's all that matters. If you want, I won't tell anyone."

"We'd appreciate that." Says Zatanna, quietly. Artemis silently agrees.

The team later meets up and M'Gann asks Conner how they were able to destroy the Earthquake machine.

"I just punched it."

Kid Flash and Robin shrug. Aqualad says "It is true. He punched it and it exploded."

"I guess that explains why your costumes are tattered and there's smoke coming off of you." Says M'Gann.

Kid Flash says "Yeah. It kinda sucks, unless you're into that kinda thing." Once again, he earns a slap on the back of the head from Artemis.

Back at the cave Artemis and Zatanna are in Zatanna's room, with the door locked. Zatanna says "I really miss dad. But I know I'm gonna pull through it. And I know you'll help me."

"Of course I will." Artemis hesitates but eventually says "Zatanna, I feel so bad for you. And I can't keep lying to you. I have to tell you the truth about my family. Let me start off by saying, I'm not really Green Arrow's niece."

**A/N: Oooohhh a cliffhanger! I hope I've been doing a good job so far. Can't wait to update and don't forget to review. How do you guys think Zatanna will react to Artemis telling her the truth? What effect will that have on their relationship? Will the rest of them find out? How will that affect their relationship with the rest of the team? So many questions. So many answers on their way!**

**~PugfromtheBlackLagoon**


	3. Family Matters

The New Girl

**Chapter Three: Family Matters**  
"What? What do you mean you're not Green Arrow's niece?"

"I mean they lied about that when I joined the team. It was a cover. I'm not related to him at all."

"Then, who is your family? And why did you lie to us?" replies Zatanna, starting to get angry.

"Please, sit down and I'll explain everything. First of all, they lied because if they told the rest of them team about my real family they probably wouldn't accept me."

"Why?"

"Because, they're all criminals. Well, my mom is an ex-criminal. She used to be known as the Huntress. But my dad and my sister, they're not even exes. My dad is Sportsmaster."

When she says this Zatanna's eyes widen but she then looks eager to hear the rest.

"And my sister is Cheshire. I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't want to be rejected and I hated lying to you. Please say something."

"It doesn't change anything, Artie. You're not like them. I love you no matter what."

Artemis smiles at this and Zatanna gives her a quick kiss to prove what she means. Artemis hugs her and says they should get out there before the guys get suspicious. Zatanna agrees.

They walk out to find the guys playing the Justice League game, this time KF and Robin are trying to explain the controls to Aqualad. Artemis hears KF say something about his sixteenth birthday.

Zatanna walks over to M'Gann, who is once again working in the kitchen. "Thank you so much for not telling anyone. It means a lot."

"Of course. I would never do that. It's your decision to make, and I won't make for either of you."

"Thanks."

"You said that already." Says M'Gann playfully.

"I know, it just really means a lot."

M'Gann smiles and tells her to look. She says Artemis grabbing the game controller from Kid Flash and says "Let me show you how it's done." Zatanna chuckles and says "Well I guess we'll have to wait to go out."

After Zatanna finally managed to pull Artemis out of her feud with Wally, the two of them exited via zeta-tube and when they arrive in Fawcett City. Zatanna says "Tup su ni ruo nailivic sehtolc!" (Put us in our civilian clothes) and she and Artemis are put in nice outfits.

Zatanna asks why they went to Fawcett City. Artemis tells her "When I was really little and my mom, um, got out of jail, she took to a place here and it was so good. Ever since we'd come here on the anniversary of her release. I know it's corny but-"

"It's not corny. It's sweet."

Zatanna laces their fingers together and they begin walking. "So, what's with you and Wally?"

"He's just an idiot and he gets on my nerves 24/7. And it is really fun humiliating him in front of the rest of them team."

"That's mean." Says Zatanna, chuckling.

"I know, I can't help myself. It runs in the family."

Zatanna smiles and snuggles up closer to Artemis as they walk. When they get closer to the restaurant, they see a kid running into an alley and once they pass it, they can distinctively hear lightning striking into the alley. They both pause and Artemis says "Was that-"

"Captain Marvel? Yeah. I think so."

"I bet he's late for a League meeting. Again."

"I don't get it. The League learns he is only ten, but they let him stay. All of us are older than him and we're stuck on the team."

"Are you saying he should've joined the team?"

"No, no, no. That would get to annoying too fast with him obeying Kid Flash's every order."

"Tell me about it. He is such a fan boy."

"It's really kind of funny how most ten-year-olds aren't actually like that."

"Yeah, well. Oh here we are."

They walk into the restaurant and the man says "Artemis! Is good to see you again. Ah, who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Hi Mario. This is my, er, girlfriend, Zatanna."

"Ah, she is very pretty. Is good to meet you. My name is Mario." He shakes hands with Zatanna and accompanies them to their table. Zatanna says he's really nice. Artemis shrugs and says "Well I've known him since I was like seven. He used to visit my mom every now and then. He'd come over a lot and spend time with us. After she became handi-capped they just stopped hanging out. He was more of a dad to me than Sportsmaster ever was."

"I don't want you thinking about him on our first date."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Artemis looks behind Zatanna and sees a man that looks exactly like Lawrence Crock. She rubs her eyes and looks back, to see no one at the table. She shivers and Zatanna asks what's wrong. "It's just cold in here, that's all."

Zatanna playfully suggests cuddling up next to her to warm her up. Artemis chuckles and says she would like that. After they finish eating Artemis thanks Mario and he gives her a hug. He says "Tell your mother I said hello."

"I will. See you."

"Goodbye, Artemis. Goodbye Zatanna. Have a good night."

"Thank you, you to."

And with that, they left. Zatanna looks at her watch and says "It's getting late. I'd better get back to the cave before the others get suspicious and M'Gann comes with horrible lies that no one will believe."

Artemis giggles but she then looks surprised. "Wow, it's been a while since I've done that." Zatanna smiles and holds her hand. They get to the zeta-tube and Zatanna kisses Artemis goodbye. Artemis catches one last glance of Zatanna's beautiful blue eyes before she disappears. She sighs and then teleports back to Gotham City.

She gets back to her apartment and lies down in her bed. Before she falls asleep she pictures Zatanna in her mind smiling at her. She smiles and drifts off into her dreams. Later that night she wakes up after having a nightmare. She catches her breath and looks over at the empty bed across from her. She shivers and gets out of bed. She climbs out onto the fire escape and curls up into a ball.

After a while she hears a sensual voice say "So this is what you do in your spare time?"

Artemis looks over to see Cheshire on the roof. She drops down to the fire escape and says "Hey, I'm not here to fight you. I just want to talk."

"I'm not going to talk to a shadow."

Cheshire takes off her mask and drops it. She says "There, now I'm just Jade. Anything you tell me, Cheshire doesn't know. Sit down."

Artemis obeys and Jade sits next to her. "So tell me about this girl. Antanna is it?"

"Zatanna."

"Right. Right. Tell me about her."

"Wait! How did you-"

"Hey, you're my sister. I keep a tab on you. I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt."

"How long have you known that I-"

"Like girls? For a while. Sit back down you look like a fool. Now tell me more about that Zatanna girl."

Artemis sits back down next to Jade.

"Do you love her?" asks Jade.

"Yes."

"Do you think she loves you back?"

"Probably. I don't know."

"Yes you do. No one can resist you; you've got the Nguyen family eyes."

Artemis chuckles and leans her head on Jade's shoulder. They remain that way for quite a while and finally Artemis says "Come back. Please. We need you here."

Jade stands up and says "Sorry little sis. No can do. Don't get me wrong, I'd like to be back, but not by much. I'm sorry."

Artemis looks away and is about to turn back to ask Cheshire another question but she disappeared. Artemis sheds a tear for her lost sister and goes back inside.

**A/n: So? What did you guys think? I think this may be the longest chapter I've ever written. I am proud of myself.**

**~PugfromtheBlackLagoon**


	4. Confrontation

The New Girl

**Chapter Four: Confrontation**  
Artemis wakes up again in the morning at 6:00 A.M. to go to school. She remembers her confrontation with Cheshire last night and wishes it was a dream. But she knows it wasn't.

After getting ready, she decides to leave her down. She goes into her mom's room to find her still sleeping. She kisses her on the forehead and leaves a note. She heads out and rides her bike to Gotham Academy.

She is welcomed by Bette, the only person she'd befriended since her first day. Artemis pulls through her first four classes of the day and when lunch arrives things start turning around. As she sits down at her usual table, the same kid who took a picture of her on her first day walks over and sits next to her.

"Hey. I'm Dick."

"Clearly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. What do you want, _Dick_?"

"You probably don't remember this but-"

"You took a picture of me on my first day. Yeah."

"Listen. I'm sorry about that. To make amends I would like to invite you to come sit with me and my friends."

She shrugs and reluctantly follows him. She befriends the people at the table, except for Barbara, who seemed a little jealous of her for some reason.

As Artemis is getting ready to hop on her bike to go home she sees a poster about the school dance this Saturday. She smiles and can imagine her and Zatanna dancing in the gym among everyone else, like it was perfectly normal. But she knows that won't happen. Knowing the prejudice against some people in Gotham, she didn't even want to imagine what it was like to gays and lesbians. She frowns at this thought but decides tp push it to the back of her mind and pedal home.

The rest of the day was kind of boring. Artemis eventually found herself watching an old Scooby Doo DVD. However, the night got a lot more interesting when her cell phone rang. She didn't bother to look at who was calling so she answered with a casual "Hello?"

"Hey little girl." Said the chilling, deep voice of a man she hated with a passion: Sportsmaster.

"What do you want?!"

"I just want to talk to my daughter."

"Bullshit. What do you really want?"

"Meet me tonight on the top of Wayne Tower. Come alone. If not-"

"I don't want to hear what you'll do. I'll be there. When?"

"Whenever it's past your curfew." And with that, Sportsmaster hung up.

Artemis shivers and puts the phone down. When it is past midnight she slips out the window and jumps down the fire escape. She takes her motorcycle to Wayne Tower and when she gets there she sighs as she sees the length of the building. She shoots an arrow up and it attaches itself. She starts getting pulled up and after about three and a half minutes she reaches the top.

She looks around and finally a voice says "'Bout time."

"What do you want, dad?"

"I want to talk. I meant that."

Artemis sniggers and Sportsmaster takes a step closer, Artemis takes a step back. "So tell me more about Zatanna." As he says this, Artemis widens her eyes but she then attempts to lunge at Sportsmaster but he slaps her to the side. He kneels beside her and says "I repeat, tell me more about Zatanna."

"Did jade tell you?"

"No. She isn't the only one who keeps a tab on you. You really thought seeing me at Mario's was just you being paranoid? Come on Artie, I trained you better than that."

"Don't call me Artie!"

"Why not? I can call you whatever I want."

"Go to hell."

He slaps her again and says "You'll regret that eventually." Artemis lifts her head only to see her father has disappeared. She begins bawling before she blacks out on top of Wayne Tower. She wakes up on top of Wayne Tower in the morning and is thinking "Oh god! Mom! School! _SHIT_!"

She runs over and jumps off the top of Wayne Tower. She pulls out an arrow and shoots it into the ground, forming foam that she lands on. She quickly hides behind the back and grabs her school clothes out the compartment in the motorcycle and changes into them. She hops on the motorcycle and rides off to school.

She was barely able to get through the first class without thinking of her dad. She decided to skip lunch and she faked a sickness to get out of school. Once she is out she makes her way to the phone booth. She texts her mother, saying she forgot to leave a note in the morning. She then activates the zeta-beams and goes to the Cave.

She enters to find nobody home, remembering that Conner and M'Gann have school as well. She goes over to Zatanna's room and knocks on the door. She answers and says "Hey Artie." And gives her a hug. Artemis barely hugs her back and says that they need to talk.

They go over to the couch and Artemis tells Zatanna about the meeting with her dad. "Why on Earth would you go to that?!"

"I didn't want him to hurt my mother! Or worse! I didn't want him to hurt you. He threatened you. I left school to come here and make sure you were okay."

Zatanna calms down and apologizes to Artemis.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

They hug for a long time and Artemis believes she has died and gone to heaven. Eventually she remembers the school dance and her stomach lurches. She decides to get over her petty little fears and asks Zatanna "Zee?"

"Yeah?"

"My school, Gotham Academy, it's um, having a dance this weekend. I was wondering if maybe, well I thought that, maybe you would want to-"

Zatanna kisses Artemis to get her to shut up and when she pulls away she says "I would love to go to the dance with you."


	5. Crazy Games

The New Girl

**A/N: Warning! This chapter gets a little "physical"!**

**Chapter Five: Crazy Games**  
Artemis wakes up at 6:00 A.M. once more and gets through school, knowing that when it is over she can go to the cave to see Zatanna. She hated keeping their relationship a secret. She is determined to get their faster than Conner or M'Gann so they can have some alone time.

When she arrives she sees, once again, they're not there. However this time, Zatanna and Red Tornado are in the living room. "Hey, Artie!" Zatanna hugs Artemis and Artemis asks "Can we go somewhere private?"

"We are somewhere private."

Artemis motions her head towards Tornado and Zatanna understands. She nods and they go over to Zatanna's room.

Artemis sits down and then moves to her back, groaning. Zatanna lies down next to Artemis and asks what's wrong. Artemis tells her "I'm just worried. About the dance and what everyone will think and what-"

"Hey! Stop thinking negative. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Remember what M'Gann said when she found out. The only thing that matters is that we make each other happy."

"I guess you're right."

"I am right."

Artemis chuckles and kisses Zatanna and Zatanna slightly pulls away and says "I really hope we aren't interrupted this time." They continue to make out on Zatanna's bed as Zatanna starts unbuckling Artemis's belt. Artemis pulls of Zatanna's shirt and she quietly mumbles "Tuhs dna kcol that rood!" (Shut and lock that door!) They proceed and Zatanna decides to save them troubles and does a quick spell to take all of their clothes off. Artemis starts cupping Zatanna's breasts and she does the same to Artemis.

A while later they pull apart and both giggle out of pleasure and happiness. They hear Red Tornado's voice calling for them, saying that Batman has a mission for the team. Artemis curses but they get dressed anyways.

They report to the briefing hall and line up with the rest of the team. Batman is standing next to Black Canary, one of the Green Lanterns (Artemis thought his name was John Smith, or something like that), Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, and Aquaman. Batman steps forward and says "This is a stealth mission. You will break into two teams for each mission."

"Could you at least tell us what the mission is?" asks Robin.

"Of course. Actually, there are two missions. You will break into two teams. Team A, which will consist of Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad, will take the Bio-Ship to Gotham. There is a Crime War going on between Penguin and Two-Face. Your mission is to infiltrate both gangs and dismantle it from the inside. Team B, which will consist of Zatanna, Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis, will go to Arkham Island. There's been a riot and villains are on the verge of escaping."

"Why can't the League handle these?" asks Superboy.

"Most of the League is currently preoccupied with another Sinestro Corps invasion. Which reminds me, we need to get going. Good luck. You might need it."

The remaining Leaguers left, and so did Team A. With that Kid Flash asks "Okay, so they took the Bio-Ship. How are we gonna get to Arkham Island?"

"I have an idea." Says Robin.

"What is it?" asks Zatanna.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." He runs into the zeta-tubes and about a minute later he comes riding back into the cave, on a motorcycle, followed by three others, obviously on auto-pilot. "Oh, that is awesome." Says Artemis. They all pick their own motorcycle and drive through the zeta-tubes.

They arrive not far from Arkham Island so they start driving. When they arrive they can see some of the prisoners that managed to get out, have been knocked out and partially eaten. They all get off and Kid Flash notices a tall dark figure towering over them in the trees. He shivers and lets a girlish squeal escape his mouth, before immediately covering it. Artemis chuckles before she notices the figure herself. They hear a growl and it starts walking towards them.

"Is that who I think it is?" asks Robin.

"Who do you think it is?" asks Zatanna, her voice shaking with fear.

Then a large, bulky, crocodilian figure walks out and says "I've waited so long for this, kid." Clearly speaking to Robin. It was obvious that they were face to face with Killer Croc. He roars and starts running towards them.

**A/N: I apologize for the intimate scene between Zatanna and Artemis. I am **_**not**_** good at writing those at all. So I won't write more scenes like that, but I will definitely improve the future chapters.**


	6. Inside the Asylum

The New Girl

**A/N: I am not using the Young Justice version of the Joker. I am using the Arkham Asylum version of him.**

**Chapter Six: Inside the Asylum  
**As Killer Croc charges towards Robin, he jumps over him and attaches three bombs onto his back. He rams into a tree and the bombs explode. Zatanna says "We don't have time for this! Tih relliK corC htiw gnithgil!" (Hit Killer Croc with lightning!) and lightning strikes down from the clouds and slams itself onto Killer Croc's back, zapping him until he is motionless. He falls down but Artemis tests his heartbeat and confirms he is alive.

"Good." Robin throws ropes over at him and they align themselves to tie him up. "Let's keep moving."

The four of them continue on into Arkham. They reach the front door and find it mauled. They squeeze through and Kid Flash quickly reassembles the door and says "Don't want any more villains escaping into the city."

"It would be hard enough to get to the city. Arkham's at least fifty miles out to sea from Gotham, after last time's riot."

"What was last time's riot?" asks Zatanna.

"Joker took control of the Asylum and put all the cops in cells, let the bad guys run rapid, all while Batman was trapped inside."

He looks back at the three of them, all with stunned looks on their faces. He shrugs and brings up a map of the Asylum. "There are two main possibilities for a base around here. One of them, is in the Warden's office, which isn't far from here. The other, is in the Joker's cell on top."

He looks at them, all stunned, and he says "Fine. Zatanna, KF, go to the Warden's Office. Artemis and I will go to the Joker's cell."

"Can I go with Zatanna to the Warden's office instead?" asks Artemis.

"FINE! KF come with me." Kid Flash shivers, gives a quick glare at Artemis, and goes with KF.

Artemis and Zatanna begin walking towards the Warden's office. Zatanna asks her "Did you abandon the trip to Joker's cell just to be with me?"

"Well, yeah, but the Joker scares the shit outta me. Well, not just him, clowns in general."

Zatanna does a poor job of suppressing a laugh. Artemis demands to know what is so funny. Zatanna chuckles again and lies "Nothing. I just never knew you were afraid pf clowns."

"Shut up." Says Artemis, playfully.

"Fine if it makes you feel better, I'm afraid of pigeons."

"Really?"

"No." Zatanna bursts out laughing. Artemis playfully bumbs her upside the head and says "We need to focus on the mission. A nutjob could pop up at any minute and kill us."

"That's a soothing thought."

They travel for a while and when the reach the Warden's office, it is guarded by Scarecrow and Two-Face. Zatanna says "This should be easy." She walks up to them and puts on a little girl face. She smiles and says "Hi." Scarecrow and Two=Face exchange looks and are about to tackle her but she says "ecaF-owT dna worceracS kcatta hcae rehto!" (Two-Face and Scarecrow attack each other) and all of a sudden, they both stop and tackle each other, both trying to kill the other. Artemis and Zatanna run inside the warden's office to find three dead guards and a living one, tied up to a chair, on the verge of death.

Artemis runs over and unties them and asks if they're okay. The guard says "I'll be fine. But I'm not the one you should be worried about. Joker's planning to set off a bomb on the top of the Asylum, bringing it all down!" Artemis and Zatanna exchange looks and Zatanna says "Tropelet su ot eht pot!" (Teleport us to the top)

Artemis, Zatanna, Kid Flash, and Robin all appear on the top of the Asylum, and they see the Joker sitting in a throne, stroking one of the hyenas, while Harley Quinn is feverishly working on a bomb. Robin steps up and says "Give up Joker! It's over!"

"Oh little bird, it's far from over." Joker gets up and aims a gun at Robin. He gulps and Joker fires the bullet. At the last second Robin reaches up his hand and grabs the bullet and throws it back at Joker with all his might. It hits Joker in the shoulder, sending him back a bit. Robin yells "Attack! KF! Get Harley away from the bomb and dismantle it!" Kid Flash nods and speeds over to Harley Quinn.

He grabs her and throws her off the side, but she grabs onto a window and tries to climb back up, but does a poor job. Robin reaches the Joker and starts punching him multiple times. Joker chuckles and kicks Robin in the chest, he goes up into the air and Joker punches him away. Artemis shoots at arrow at him and it hits directly where the bullet is, and pushes it all the way through his skin and it comes out the other side of his shoulder.

He falls to his knees and in one last feeble attempt he gets up runs at Zatanna, and before she can say a spell he grabs her shoulder with the joybuzzer, keeps it there until she faints and he crawls away but Artemis shoots him in the leg with an arrow. He screams and Kid Flash runs over and punches his head into the ground.

The three of them gather around Zatanna. Artemis leans down and checks her pulse. With a tremble in her voice, she says "She isn't breathing."


	7. Are you Breathing?

The New Girl

**Chapter Seven: Are you Breathing?  
**Artemis sheds a tear but yells at Robin and Kid Flash to get back when they try to step closer. She rolls Zatanna over and starts pumping on her chest. When this doesn't work she plucks Zatanna's nose and connects her mouth to Zatanna's.

After taking several breathes and giving them to Zatanna, and pumping on her chest a little more, she wakes up, gasping. She immediately kisses Artemis, not caring what Robin or Kid Flash will do. Artemis kisses her back, leaving the boys dumbfounded.

At last they pull apart and Artemis pulls Zatanna into a bear hug and tells her "I thought you were going to die." Zatanna decided not to respond, but to just keep holding her loved one in her arms.

Robin and Kid Flash exchange both confused and excited looks, and then Robin takes a step forward. "Okay, what the hell is going here?"

"I knew this would happen eventually." Says Zatanna. They stand up, lace their hands together and hold it up for the boys to see. Kid Flash says "So you two are dating?"

"Pretty much." Says Artemis.

"Well I feel stupid now. For all those times I flirted with you." Says Robin to Zatanna.

"It's okay, I don't mind. We could have had something, but my heart belongs with Artemis."

"Hey, I totally understand. If that's what you guys want, who am I to stand in the way of it?"

KF has remained silent since his last words, looking completely stupid. Artemis walks up to him and says "Oh don't worry, we'll still argue like there's no tomorrow." Kid Flash makes a 'phew' sound at this and says they should get out of here before the bomb goes off. Robin looks at him and yells "I told you to disarm the bomb!"

"I don't know how!"

Zatanna calmly walks over and says "Esuffid eht bmob!" (Diffuse the bomb) and the bomb disarms itself. Kid Flash shrugs and says "I'll race you guys back to the cave." And he speeds away. The three of them walk back to their motorcycles and rev them up. Artemis is the first to speed away and is quickly followed by Robin, and then Zatanna.

They return to the cave to find that they were the first ones to complete their mission. Robin says "Do you think we should go help the others with their mission?" but all of a sudden the teleporter says "Recognized: Aqualad, B02, Superboy, B04, Miss Martian, B05" and the three of them are teleported in, all wearing beat up costumes. Superboy says "That was, ow, easy." And he pops his back and says he'll be in his room.

Robin walks over to Artemis and asks "Are you ever going to tell _them_ about you and Artemis?"

"M'Gann already knows. I just don't know how Superboy and Kaldur would react."

"Knowing Kaldur, we all know he would be fine with it. But Superboy, no one can predict his actions. I think you should do it."

Later, Artemis approaches Zatanna and says "I talked to Robin earlier. He thinks we should come out to Kaldur and Superboy."

"What about the League?"

"I don't think I want to. Yet."

"Me neither. But Kaldur and Conner, they're our friends and it's wrong to keep secrets from them."

This gives Artemis a guilty look and Zatanna says "I don't mean that secret."

Artemis grins and says "Let's go then."

Artemis and Zatanna tell Kaldur and Superboy to sit down on the couch. Kaldur asks what this is about. Artemis takes a deep breath and laces her fingers with Zatanna's. She says "Zatanna and I, we're, um, well I guess we're-"

"We're dating." Zatanna cuts off Artemis and finishes her sentence for him.

Aqualad stands up and says "Honestly, this does not come as a surprise. You two are right for each other and you have every right to be with one another." Artemis and Zatanna both thank and hug him. They look at Superboy and he just shrugs and says "I totally saw it coming." And he gets up and walks away, cracking his neck along the way. Artemis shrugs and says "That was easy."

A couple days pass with Artemis and Zatanna keeping their secret from the League. And then finally the day of the dance came. Artemis took hours getting ready while Zatanna just did a spell and looked perfect. Artemis giggles at her date's silliness and wraps her arm around her. They walk to the zeta-tubes and Artemis puts in the coordinates of Gotham Academy. They arrive and Zatanna asks "Are you sure you want to do this?" Artemis swallows and nods.

They walk to the doors of the gym and Artemis takes one last breathe and a glance at her beautiful girlfriend. She then seals her fate and opens the doors.


	8. Dance with the Devil

The New Girl

**Chapter Eight: Dance with the Devil: **  
Artemis and Zatanna walk into the gym, catching everyone's eyes. Especially one Dick Grayson, who simply smirks and goes back to his drink and asks Barbara if she wants to dance. She takes one last glance at Artemis and Zatanna and says under her breath "I guess I don't need to be jealous anymore."

Artemis looks around nervously, noticing a couple people staring, but mostly everyone hardly cares. Zatanna notices the worried look in her eyes and grabs her hand. She assures her "Hey. Nobody cares. And why should we care what they think? Tonight is about us."

Artemis looks into her beautiful blue eyes and smiles. She says "You're right. There's no way I could be upset when I'm with you." Zatanna then puts her arms around Artemis's neck. She hesitates, but then puts her hands on Zatanna's waist. They begin dancing; catching a few interested eyes, whose dates all hit them, wanting their attention.

After several dances Artemis and Zatanna go to get some drinks when they are confronted by Dick Grayson. Artemis asks what he wants and he simply continues to smirk. He says "I have to say I saw this coming. Nice to see you again Zatanna." Artemis wonders how Dick knows Zatanna and he walks away, saying loud enough for them to hear "And KF was pissed that he couldn't get a chance at Artie."

Artemis and Zatanna both exchange confused looks and Artemis says "Wally wanted me?" Zatanna looks at her and says "That's what you're thinking about? Hello! We just found at Robin's secret identity!"

Artemis covers her mouth after she says that, looking around to make sure no one heard. Zatanna pulls her hand away and assures her no one heard. Zatanna then becomes serious and puts her hand on Artemis's cheek. "You seem paranoid. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Really. It's just that, all of this. It's a big change, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But that's nothing we should worry about. You know what I always say? There's no point in worrying, if there's nothing to worry about."

A couple hours later Artemis and Zatanna leave, attempting to get out before Dick. They get in Artemis's car and before they go Zatanna puts her hand on Artemis's and says "I had a really good time. Thank you for taking me."

"I wouldn't have wanted to go with anyone else."

Zatanna smiles and Artemis drives off. They arrive outside the cave and Zatanna gets out. the wind is blowing hard and she says "Well, aren't you going to walk me to the front door?" Artemis chuckles and gets out of the car. They both begin complaining about the wind. As they reach the cave the back door begins opening and Artemis briefly sees a figure jumping through the trees, which makes her nervous.

Artemis walks her inside and Zatanna gives her a kiss goodbye. Artemis tells her to tell Conner and Megan she said hey. When Zatanna is out of sight Artemis walks back to her car. As the cave begins closing, a shadow slithering across the ground jumps into the cave, unnoticed.

Artemis starts up the car and drives away. She arrives home and walks into the apartment. Her mother asks "Is the car still in one piece?"

"Yes, mother. It's not like everything I do involves stopping an alien invasion or something." Her mother chuckles and wishes her sweet dreams. Artemis bids her good night and goes to bed with a smile on her face.

In her dreams Artemis repeatedly sees the figure jumping through the trees and she keeps hearing the scream of an all too familiar voice; Zatanna. She wakes up, gasping for breath. She realizes it is already morning and she gets ready fast and hops on her motorcycle. She speeds to the cave and doesn't stop for the door. It opens and she drives in.

She hops off and the motorcycle stops itself. She runs into the living room and she finds M'Gann and Superboy kissing. They pull apart when they notice her and she asks if Zatanna has gotten up yet. Superboy says "No. She's been asleep for a while. It kinda makes me curious."

He gets up and begins walking towards her room. Artemis follows him. He opens to door and they look inside, finding an empty room, with no Zatanna inside. They then both hear the chilling laugh of Sportsmaster.


	9. Shadow's Past

The New Girl

**Chapter Nine: Shadow's Past**  
Artemis rushes over to the bed and rips the covers off. Nothing. She begins to panic but Superboy kneels beside her and puts his hand on her shoulder. He says "Don't worry. We'll find her. I promise." Artemis weeps and hugs Conner.

They gather the team and Superboy is briefing them "This mission has not been approved by Batman. It is covert. Zatanna has been kidnapped by the League of Shadows. M'Gann has barely been able to locate her on Ra's al Ghul's island, along with Cheshire and Sportsmaster. We don't know the connection," both Artemis and Robin gulp at this statement "But it has to mean something. Alright, get to the Bio-Ship. We're wasting time."

They all pile onto the Bio-Ship and it takes off. Kid Flash sits next to Artemis. He puts his hand on hers and says "I'm sorry. For all the times I was mean to you." Artemis looks at him, confused, but she then looks happy. "I am too." She then sheds a tear. He frowns and says "We _will_ find Zatanna. I promise." Artemis smiles and thanks him.

M'Gann says "Approaching Ra's al Ghul's island, activating camo-mode." Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad all activate their stealth-tech. M'Gann alters her white shirt and skirt to her stealth costume. Superboy looks at them and shrugs.

A hole opens in the Bio-Ship and Robin jumps out, followed by Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad. Miss Martian flies down after them, invisible. They land, unnoticed and Aqualad tells them "We will split into groups. M'Gann, Kid Flash and I will search the north side of the island. Robin, take Superboy and Artemis and search the south." Robin nods and the two teams split up.

After sneaking past guards several times they reach one of the many palaces on the large island. Robin tells Superboy to take a look inside. He says "I don't need to. I can hear Zatanna's heartbeat. It's racing faster than Wally after jugging a 12-pack of coke. Sportsmaster is there to."

"What about Cheshire?" asks Artemis.

"I don't think so. She must have either left the island, or she's with Ra's."

"Which is doubtful." says Robin.

"We're wasting time here." Says Artemis, which gets them to proceed inside. They sneak around, dodging through hallways and corridors, until finally, Superboy accidentally steps on a sensor and they are surrounded by Shadows.

Superboy cracks his neck and shoulders and says "I was hoping for a little action." He tackles several shadows and starts beating them. Artemis shoots arrows at many. She misses one and he tackles her. Robin shoots him with a blow dart. It hits him in the neck and he is knocked out. Artemis asks "Did you just poison him?"

"No. It's sleeping solution."

Superboy pounds the ground, sending a tremor that knocks all the shadows (along with Robin and Artemis) off their feet. Robin and Artemis pull themselves up and Robin says "Let's get going. They obviously know we're here so who knows what they've done with Zatanna?"

They begin running and Superboy says "We're going the wrong way! I can hear her heartbeat coming from below! She must be in the basement."

Robin says "No more stairways. I know a shortcut." He throws three bombs onto the ground. They explode, making a hole for them to jump down. Superboy is first, followed by Robin, and then Artemis, who hesitates.

They arrive in a dark hallway. Superboy uses his x-ray vision to look ahead and he says "They're in a cave. It has some sort of, green pit."

"It must be a Lazarus Pit. Oh god I think I know what they're doing!"

"What's a Lazarus Pit? What are they doing to Zatanna?!" yells Artemis.

"It's like a rejuvenation pit. It lets you maintain your youth, or become younger. It can even the dead back to live. They might be planning to turn Zatanna into an infant. To raise her from scratch, making her grow up as a shadow."

This gets Artemis running. Before Robin's words of warning reach her, she breaks down the door and shoots an arrow. It immediately hits Sportsmaster in the chest. He stumbles and falls backwards. She sees Talia al Ghul, holding Zatanna, who is gagged. Superboy and Robin run in, to find shadows all around, including Hook and Black Spider.

Superboy grins and exchanges a look with Robin, which they had agreed a long time ago means: Superboy goes wild against the henchman, while Robin goes after the big gun. Superboy jumps at the shadows and Robin runs at Talia. She draws her sword and says "Was my beloved to occupied to visit me himself?"

"Oh please. Like you mean anything to the Batman. He doesn't even know we're here." He throws three batarangs at her. She slices them all and says "Lies! He knows everything!"

"Shows how much you know!" He is about to hit her in the stomach, which causes her to block it, when really, he kicks her in the chin. She stumbles back.

Artemis struggles to untie Zatanna when finally she gives up and pulls out an arrow. She slices the ropes up and Zatanna rips out her gag. Neither of them hesitate and they share the most passionate kiss they've ever shared. However they are interrupted by Robin who yells "HEY! Make out later! One of the best fight scenes in superhero history is going on right now!"

Zatanna chuckles and yells "Esuap eht eugaeL fo swodahS!" (Pause the League of Shadows) and suddenly, all of the villains are frozen in place.

Artemis asks Zatanna what happened. She says "After the dance, a shadow grabbed me. I think it was Sportsmaster. I was able to get a small spell across to send you a warning but I wasn't sure if it worked."

"I heard you screaming in my dreams and thought you were in trouble."

"I'm okay now. Thanks to you."

"Don't forget who helped." Says Robin.

Zatanna chuckles and pulls him into a passionate hug. She then turns to Superboy and thanks him as well. He merely smirks and asks if she can un-pause the villains so he can keep pounding them. She smiles and does a quick spell.

The shadows resume and Superboy bashes two of their heads together and slams another's head into the ground.

Sportsmaster gets up and rips the arrow out of his chest. He walks towards Artemis and grabs her hair and lifts her up. He says "I've had enough of you! YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" He is about to stab her with her own arrow but Zatanna yells "Gnithgil!" (Lightning) and Sportsmaster is struck with lightning. He pulls out a gun and shoots at her. She barely dodges the bullet, but the pressure knocks her off of her feet. Sportsmaster grabs Artemis's arm and twists it behind her back. He pushes her down onto her knees and is about to dunk her head into the Lazarus Pit. With her last ounce of strength she kicks him in the stomach and flips him into the Lazarus Pit.

Robin sees it and elbows Talia in the throat. He runs over to Artemis and asks "What did you do? He could out of there even stronger than before!"

"Oh really?" Artemis barely reaches in and pulls out a little baby boy.

Superboy sees it and says "Geez, and I thought _I_ had daddy issues." Artemis chuckles and asks what they should do with him. Robin says "That's for Batman to figure out. Speaking of that, let's contact the others and get out of here."

The next day Batman is scolding them for going on a covert mission without permission. He then adds onto the end "It is exactly what the League would have done in your place. Very good. In the process you were able to apprehend three of the League's most wanted; Talia al Ghul, Hook, and Black Spider. You were also able to permanently decommission Sportsmaster's criminal activities. He has been sent to an orphanage in Metropolis, hopefully to be raised right the second time around. You have managed to impress the entire League." He gives a look towards a hopeful Superboy, and Batman simply nods, putting a smile on Superboy's face.

Later that day Artemis is sitting on the fire escape outside her apartment. She smiles and hears her sister's voice saying "Why aren't you out partying with the geek squad?"

She looks back to see Jade sitting down next to her. She says "After all that's happened recently, I really just wanted some time to think. Alone." She sends a smirk towards Jade, who chuckles.

"Maybe we are sisters. Good luck with your life, Artie." She gets up and prepares to leave, before adding "I love what you did to dad."

Before Artemis can respond, Jade is gone. She then hears her favorite voice in the world say "You should really keep better company. She crawls through her window to see Zatanna. "Did you use a teleportation spell to get here?"

"Nope. I rode here and your mom let me in."

Before saying another word they kiss each other in happiness, and they wouldn't pull apart for anything.

The next morning, Artemis wakes up in her bed, to find someone's arms wrapped around her. She looks back to see the sleeping body of Zatanna. She smiles from ear to ear and snuggles back into place and silently returns to paradise in Zatanna's arms.

**A/N: YAY! I finally finished! Well, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Meh? Leave a review letting me know! I will try to get my next story uploaded soon.**

**~PugfromtheBlackLagoon**


End file.
